thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion Guard: A New Discovery
It was a peaceful day in the Serengeti. The Lion Guard was doing a patrol in Hapuna Valley. "Kion, why hasn't Janja invaded in a while?" Ono asked. Kion shrugged. "I'm not sure, Ono" Kion said. Beshte and Fuli exchanged a glance. "Kion, it's a good thing Janja hasn't invaded right?" Beshte asked. Kion nodded. "Of course it is, Beshte." He said. Fuli flexed her claws agitatedly. "I'm sure it won't last long, Beshte" she said. Kion glanced at Ono. Ono nodded and took to the sky. He returned a moment later and settled down on Beshte's back. "All clear" Ono said. "Thanks, Ono." Beshte said. Kion and Fuli exchanged a glance. "I need to go," Kion said. He brushed his muzzle against Fuli's cheek. "Tell Belee that Ameba will come to Pride Rock later to spend time with her" Fuli said. Kion nodded. He turned, and bounded off. Meanwhile, Nita had decided to explore around Ukuni Woods. She was busy collecting herbs for Rafiki. She'd already collected burdock root, cobwebs, and juniper berries. She knelt in front of a hollow log, hoping to find ragweed. Her senses perked as she caught sight of an unfamiliar herb. Carefully, Nita nipped at the stems and added the herb to her stash. She headed towards Rafiki's Tree. When Nita reached Rafiki's Tree, she found Rafiki inside sorting through his herb stash. Rafiki glanced up and smiled when he caught sight of Nita. Nita padded up and pressed her muzzle to Rafiki's shoulder affectionally. "Hi Rafiki" Nita said brightly. "Hello Nita" Rafiki said. Nita set the herb bundle down. "What did you find today?" Rafiki asked cheerfully. "I found some burdock root and cobwebs. Midnight told me where to find a fresh stock of juniper berries yesterday" Nita said. Rafiki leaned over to examine the herbs. "It seems you've found a new herb as well. my dear" Rafiki said. "What is it?" Nita asked. "It's called thyme" Rafiki said. Nita knelt to examine the delicate leaves. "What's it used for?" She asked. "It's used to calm anxiety. I've often used it on lionesses when they give birth" Rafiki explained. Nita glanced up. Her brown eyes met with Rafiki's yellow ones. "Did I do a good job?" She asked anxiously. Rafiki's face broke out into a wide grin. "Yes Nita, you've done very well" Rafiki praised. Aching relief spilled from Nita as she sat beside him and began picking herbs from the piles. Rafiki knelt beside her and began counting juniper berries. "I love the smell of fresh herbs, don't you?" Nita asked. Rafiki nodded. Meanwhile, Kenai and Kia had met up with Vitani at Pride Rock. They were resting outside of Kora and Vitani's cave. "Aunt Tani, why'd you move out of the den?" Kenai asked. Vitani leaned over and nuzzled Kenai's cheek. "There wasn't enough room for Uncle Kora and I to raise our children." She explained. Kenai and Kia exchanged a glance. "Do you like your new den?" Kia asked. Vitani nodded. "Aunt Tani, will you play baobab ball with us?" Kenai asked. Vitani nodded. "I'd love too, let's go to The Meadow." She said. She stood up and began to lead the way to the Meadow. When they got to the Meadow, Vitani arranged them into the formation. "Kenai, I still need to get some payback for you beating me last time" Vitani said playfully. Kenai chuckled. Kia whacked the ball and sent it flying to Vitani. Vitani grasped the ball and rushed towards the Ndona River. Kenai and Kia raced after her. Meanwhile, Simba and Nala had decided to take Marigold to Hapuna Valley to spend time with her. They were currently settled down underneath a mango tree. Mari was nestled in Nala's paws. "Papa, what's like being a king?" She asked. Simba chuckled. "It's a big responsibility" Simba said. "What do you do?" Mari asked. "Well, I have to make sure I meet the needs of my subjects. Nana and I must make sure all the inhabitants of our kingdom are cared for and prosperous" Simba explained. Nala blinked affectionately at Simba and a purr rose in her throat. Simba returned her gaze with an affectionate smile. "Why does Nita spend so much time with Rafiki?" Mari asked suddenly. Simba and Nala exchanged a glance. "Tani doesn't want Mari to know yet" Nala said quietly. "She has to be told something" Simba replied. Nala bent down and nuzzled Mari's cheek. "Your big sister spends time with Rafiki because Rafiki needs help sorting his herbs." She explained. Mari snuggled deeper into Nala's paws. "Do you understand Marigold?" Simba asked. Mari nodded. "Papa, tell me about Yeh-Yeh and the drought" Marigold said. Simba chuckled. He began to tell her about Meanwhile, Sarafina and Sarabi had decided to meet up at The Meadow. They were settled down underneath the baobab tree. "Sarabi, I'm proud of our grandchildren's accomplishments." Sarafina said. Sarabi nodded thoughtfully. "Nita's skills are certainly remarkable" Sarabi said. "I'm surprised Mari hasn't found out about her position yet"'Sarafina murmured. Sarabi sighed. "Tani thinks Mari's not old enough, I don't know if Kata or Maya know about Nita's position" Sarabi said. "Let's go home Sarabi" Sarafina said suddenly. They stood up and began to make their way back to Pride Rock. Category:Fanfiction Category:Ginnyharry4ever Category:Ginny's Fanfics